The Gingerbread Swan
The Gingerbread Swan is a fanfic between Gari Sweetspice and the severe swan Leda . Here It Goes... One maple-colored arm posed gracefully in the air as Gari Sweetspice paused in the middle of her dancing. Her pink and white striped skirt flared around her and swished back into place as her sparkly white party shoes that appeared to be sugar-coated stepped in a complicated dance step. She was so focused on her triple spin after her leap that she stumbled just the slightest when the two-step pattern after that ended. This stumble wouldn't have been visible except for the fact that one candy-cane striped ribbon was out of place on her shoe, therefore tripping her. This was also unfortunately near the area where a certain swan maiden was standing and observing the party. The next Mother Ginger's arms flailed in the air as she collided into who else but Luciana Cigno! Leda's little black dress revamped with touches of pale blue and dragonfly blue-green now was soaking wet with the fairyberry punch that was in her cup. She worriedly glanced at it, since hypothermia season was among them but was relieved when she calculated that the distance to her dorm room to change was approximately only a fraction of a time before an average fairytale would catch a bug. Gari's slightly curled hair sprung up a bit and once she regained her balance (still not noticing her shoelaces) she glared at Leda. "You tripped me!" She pointed a pink-polished finger at the swan. "You were jealous of my dancing, so you did it on purpose, didn't you?" The swan maiden blotted her dress with a napkin(slowing down the bug's coming by 15%) and fixed her camera-ribbon before talking. "I did no such thing. If one were to be looking down at your severly impractical shoes, they would find a ribbon out of place, therefore tripping you. And I would like to inform you that an average fall happens when one is at least two feet by each other. If you were to use that one useful method from that mediocre Crownculus class, you could calculate that the trajectory of your fall places you approximately five feet from where I was standing, however, the momentum from your silly little dance routine projected yourself a little further onto me. Otherwise you would've smashed your amateurly-make-up-applied facial feautures. "I would also like to inform you that there has been thousands of deaths in history that have been caused by shoelaces so I warn you not to forget your ribbons in the future. And besides, I don't like ballet, it's far too boring for me." Gari's cheeks took on the tint of raspberries at she looked down and Leda was right, a shoelace was dangling and sprawled on the floor. "You have no proof I did it! Besides, I'm graceful! There is no way I could've stumbled!" "I have plenty of proof, Gari. In the corners of the room are security cameras so we could go to the headmaster's office to retrieve the tape and watch it to see if you truly want to be proved wrong-" "How the heck do we get into the headmaster's office?" Leda dismissed that with a wave of her hand, "Oh my un-government-sanctioned voice manipulator and an elite level III FBI lock pick set. No biggie. "Anyway, another option is this camera I have attached to my neck ribbon. It has wonderful 720 HD quality when plugged into a laptop but I'm afraid the sound is a little mixed up because of my slightly quicker-than-most heartbeat. I f you want, we can also view how you tripped really on it." The swan maiden unfastened the ribbon. "No, no, no need." Gari said hurridly. Perhaps going into this a bit too far was a bad idea. "Pity. We could've racked up some subscribers for your channel because we could edit it a bit with the software I equipped it with and create a WooTube video which will reach at least 50,000 views, depending on which day it could be posted and how many viruses I can spread to direct people to it. Hard to say, really. "I would also assume you take back your statement that this was my fault and nono, no need for an apology. Oh and just for your information and future-well being, your dancing would be considered mediocre by the standards set by the Department of Magical Movement for Recreational Purposes. Now if you excuse me, I can beat this bug if I travel at a rate of 3.7 miles per hour if I start 30 seconds from now. I might also need a cuppa to warm me up then. Good day to you, Miss Sweetspice." And with that, Leda waled briskly out the door. Gari Sweetspice was now gaping at the door and promising herself that from this day on, the swan and the dancer would be sworn enemies. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:JK's Fanfiction